Hoofdstuk 2 In de Wegisweg
by Sirius Black and Inuyasha
Summary: Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hfst 2 is geuploaded...........
1. Hoofdstuk 1 Brieven

Hoofdstuk 2 In de Wegisweg.  
  
Toen het eindelijk woensdagochtend was, volgens Harry duurde de nacht langer dan normaal, stond Harry vroeg op. Zijn oom zou hem om negen uur afzetten bij de Lekke Ketel en zou hem daar ook weer om zes uur ophalen, dit vond Harry erg aardig van hem, want hij had gedacht dat Harry zijn eigen vervoer had moeten zoeken. Eindelijk toen Harry beneden kwam om te gaan ontbijten, zag hij dat alleen zijn oom in de keuken zat, dus vroeg Harry ook al wist hij dat hij eigenlijk geen vragen mocht stellen "Waar is tante en Dirk?". "Die liggen nog te slapen en stel geen vragen. Maak het ontbijt klaar." Zei zijn oom op een irriterende stem. Harry die er geen bal van snapte waarom zijn tante en Dirk nog lagen te slapen, vroeg verder nergens naar en begon het ontbijt klaar te maken. Toen het eindelijk halfnegen was en zijn oom opstond en met een heel irritante stem vroeg "waarin Londen ligt die Keteldinges ergens? En ga niet met me sollen, want dan hoef je niet meer terug te komen." "Huh." Zei Harry, hij wist de straatnaam niet waar de Lekke Ketel in ligt, maar hij wist wel hoe hij er moest komen. "Komt er nog wat van?" Zei zijn oom. "Ik weet niet hoe de straatnaam heet, maar ik weet wel waar hij ligt." Zei Harry. "Oké" Zei zijn oom. Harry slaakte een zucht van verlichting, hij was bang dat zijn oom zou zeggen dat hij geen grappen moet maken en tot hij zelf maar ziet hoe hij daar moet komen.  
  
Toen ze eindelijk bij de Lekke Ketel aankwamen, snapte zijn oom natuurlijk niet tot het daar was. "Jongen, weet je zeker dat je me niet voor de gek houd?" Zei zijn oom. "Nee, het ligt daar." Zei Harry en wees naar een gebouw dat tussen de platenzaak en schoenenzaak ligt. "Je houd me wel voor de gek." Zei zijn oom. "Ik zie alleen een vervalt huis." "Dat klopt ja." Zei Harry voorzichtig. "Alleen tovenaars en heksen kunnen het zien." "Oké" Zei zijn oom. "Maak dan dat je uit stap voor ik door rij en zorg ervoor dat je om zes uur weer buiten staat." "Oké" Zei Harry en stapte snel uit.  
  
Toen hij bij de deur van de Lekke Ketel stond en zag dat zijn oom weer wegreed. Hoorde hij stemmen naar buiten komen, toen hij omkeek en zag wie het waren was hij zo blij dat hij zijn oom weer vergeten was. Ron en Hermelien waren namelijk al binnen en zagen Harry aankomen, ze waren zo blij elkaar weer te zien, dat ze Harry geen kans gaven om binnen te komen. Toen Harry eindelijk binnen was, vloog de rest ook nog om zijn nek, ze waren allemaal zo blij om hem te zien dat ze het eerst komende uur om zijn nek vlogen en zo snel begonnen te praten dat Harry ervan in de war raakte. Rons moeder was zo blij om hem te zien dat ze hem wel 10 minuten lang aan het knuffelen was totdat Ron zei "Moeder, je kunt hem wel loslaten hoor." "Oh." Zei zijn moeder met een vuurrood hoofd. "Het wordt tijd dat we de boeken gaan halen." Zei Hermelien. Ze was altijd zo nieuwsgierig naar wat haar nieuwe boeken zouden inhouden, ze kon gewoon niet meer wachten tot iedereen was uitgeknuffeld en uitgepraat.  
  
Ze nam Harry bij de hand en trok hem mee naar een hoekje. "Gaan jullie maar alvast, wij komen er zo aan!" Riep Hermelien. Maar de rest bleef aan de andere kant van de Lekke Ketel wachten op hen. Harry stond Hermelien heel nieuwsgierig aan te kijken en vroeg "Wat is er?" "Je weet dat ik op Ron verliefd ben, He" Vroeg ze. "Ja, dat weet ik." Zei Harry die nog nieuwsgieriger geworden was. "Wel, ik heb een vraagje aan jou." Zei ze. "Ja en dat is?" Vroeg Harry. "Zou jij voor mij aan Ron willen vragen of hij mij ook leuk vindt?" Vroeg Hermelien. " Harry keek heel verbaasd naar Hermelien, dit had hij niet van haar verwacht, want Hermelien was een meisje dat veel durfde, maar dat ze dit nog niet eens durft? "Ok." Zei Harry. "Je bent een schat, Harry." Zei Hermelien opgewekt en kuste hem op zijn wang. "Maar ik doe het wel niet vandaag." Zei Harry. Hermelien keek een beetje teleurgesteld, maar was wel blij dat hij het ging vragen. Onder het gesprek door had Harry zijdelingse blikken naar Ginny gemaakt. Hij was al sinds een half jaar verliefd geworden op Ginny, maar dit heeft hij heel goed weten te verbergen voor iedereen. Hermelien zag dat hij een beetje afwezig was. "Harry?" Vroeg Hermelien. Harry schrok bij haar vraag. "Wat is er?" Vroeg Harry afwezig. "Waarom ben je aan het staren?" Vroeg Hermelien, dit keer was zij nieuwsgierig. Harry werd rood bij haar vraag. Zo had Hermelien Harry zich nog nooit zien gedragen, hier moest ze meer van weten. "Harry, ben je soms verliefd?" Vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig. "Moet ik dat echt zeggen?" Vroeg Harry die nog roder werd. "Nee, je hoeft het niet te zeggen, maar ik zie het aan je, je bent rood in je gezicht." Zei Hermelien. "Nou is het zo?" Vroeg Hermelien weer. Harry die nog steeds rood was zei heel verlegen "Ja." "Oh. Mag ik ook weten op wie je verliefd bent?" Vroeg Hermelien, die nu wilde weten wie het was. "Ja, dat mag je, als je het maar niet doorvertelt, want dat wil ik niet." Zei Harry. "Oké" Zei Hermelien. "ik zal het niet zeggen." "Euh, ze staat daar." Zei Harry en wees in de richting van Ginny. "Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je op Ginny verliefd bent?" Vroeg Hermelien. "Ja." Zei Harry. "Maar dat is toch geweldig!" Riep Hermelien bijna. "SST" Zei Harry. "Oh sorry." Zei Hermelien. "Zal ik haar vragen wat ze van je vindt? Jij doet het tenslotte ook voor mij." Zei Hermelien. Harry keek haar even vreemd aan. 'Wil hij dat wel dat Hermelien het gaat vragen, ik doe het tenslotte ook voor haar, dus waarom niet.' Dacht Harry. Hij glimlachte naar Hermelien. "Als je dat zou willen doen." Zei Harry. Hermelien was in haar sas dat ze zoiets voor Harry mocht doen, maar ze had wel nog een vraag. "Harry, hoe lang ben je al op Ginny verliefd?" Vroeg ze. Harry wilde haar zeggen dat hij een paar weken geleden verliefd is geworden, maar dacht bij zichzelf dat hij beter eerlijk kon zijn. "Al een half jaar." Zei Harry. "Waarom heb je het mij nooit vertelt? En waarom heb je het verborgen?" Vroeg Hermelien lichtlelijk verontwaardigd. "Ik wilde gewoon dat niemand het wist en jij hebt in het begin het ook verborgen voor Ron, totdat ik zag dat je de hele tijd naar hem zat te staren." Zei Harry. "Ja dat is waar." Zei Hermelien glimlachend. Zullen we maar gaan, ze staan op ons te wachten, dadelijk denken ze dat wij nog verliefd zijn op elkaar!" Zei Hermelien vrolijk. "Oké" Zei Harry ook glimlachend.  
  
Toen ze eindelijk naar de Wegisweg gingen vanuit de Lekke Ketel, begon Ron vragen te stellen aan Harry, maar Harry gaf geen antwoorden en zei alleen. "Dat vertel ik wel als we op school zijn." Ron bleef nog een tijdje doorzeuren en toen ze bij de tovenaarsbank waren, hield hij eindelijk op met zeuren. Iedereen had geld en ging op weg naar de winkels om hun spullen te kopen.  
  
Toen iedereen hun spullen hadden gekocht en teruggingen naar de Lekke Ketel om te lunchen, was het al drie uur. Harry vond dat de tijd veel te snel omging, hij wou dat de tijd een stuk langzamer ging zodat hij veel langer bij zijn vrienden kon blijven. Toen ze allemaal zaten te lunchen, bogen Ron en Hermelien zich naar Harry toe en vroeg Hermelien aan Harry "Heb je nog iets van Sirius gehoord of niet?" "Ja." Zei Harry. "Nou, vertel dan wat hij heeft geschreven aan je?" Vroeg Ron. Harry zei "Hij heeft geschreven dat hij me wil spreken op school samen met Perkamentus, hij zei iets over een opdracht die hij uit moest voeren, verder wilde hij niks kwijt over de opdracht. Hij zei ook dat het goed met hem ging en daar ben ik wel blij om." "Ik zou wel eens willen weten wat voor een opdracht hij moest doen." Zei Ron. "Daar komen we vanzelf wel achter hè Harry?" Zei Hermelien. "Ja natuurlijk." Zei Harry die lichtelijk verbaasd keek naar Ron en Hermelien kijkend. De rest van de tijd hebben ze gepraat over hun nieuwe schoolspullen ("Het nieuwe spreukenboek lijkt me wel interessant." Zei Hermelien) en al gauw was het vijf voor zes.  
  
Harry nam afscheid van Ron en Hermelien en de andere (behalve Ginny, want hij was verlegen tegen haar) en liep naar buiten met zijn nieuwe spullen. Daar stond zijn oom al te wachten op hem, Harry stapte in en ze reden terug naar huis. Harry was blij dat hij thuis was, want hij was moe van de hele dag te lopen en te kopen. Toen hij de restjes van het avondeten op had, liep hij naar boven zag Hedwig voor het raam zitten, deed het raam open aaiden haar even kleedde zich uit en stapte in bed. Voor de eerste keer deze week droomde hij en de droom ging over Ginny en hemzelf. 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2 In de Wegisweg

Hoofdstuk 1 Brieven.  
  
Harry heeft nog een week te gaan voor dat hij weer naar school kan gaan. Hij kan niet wachten tot hij woensdag zijn vrienden weer ziet in de Wegisweg, dan gaan ze schoolspullen kopen voor hun laatste schooljaar. Harry vindt het jammer dat het zijn laatste schooljaar is, want Zweinstein is als een thuis voor hem, hij weet ook nog niet wat hij wil gaan doen na zijn schooltijd. Dwaaloog Dolleman heeft in zijn vierde jaar tegen hem gezegd dat hij talent heeft om Schouwer te worden, dit zag Harry wel zitten, maar hij weet niet of hij op het ministerie wordt aangenomen als Schouwer.  
  
Harry zat op een maandagavond aan zijn bureau zijn huiswerk voor Toverdranken te maken toen hij opeens getik hoorden op zijn slaapkamerraam. Hij was zo in gedachten verzonken dat hij ervan opschrok. Toen hij ging kijken wat voor een getik het was, zag hij dat het Hedwig en Koe (de uil van Ron) was. Hij was blij dat ze er waren, want hij heeft lang gewacht op antwoord van zijn vrienden. Hij stond op om het raam open te doen en de uilen binnen te laten. Hedwig ging op Harry's schouder zitten, moe van de reis die ze heeft gemaakt, maar Koe was zo blij dat hij zijn brief bezorgd heeft dat hij krassend rondjes bleef vliegen in de kamer van Harry. Hij nam eerst de brief van Hedwig haar poot af, aaide haar even en greep toen Koe uit de lucht. Hedwig was blij dat ze weer in haar kooi terug was, ze probeerde te slapen maar dat kon niet omdat Koe zijn mond niet wilde houden. Harry had ondertussen met moeite de brief van Koe zijn poot kunnen halen en had Koe bij Hedwig gezet, daar was ze niet blij mee. "Sorry" zei Harry, "Maar Koe moet even blijven tot ik Ron heb terug geschreven, dan is hij weer weg. Vind je dat goed?" Vroeg Harry aan Hedwig. Ze kraste zacht, maar kon niet wachten tot Koe weer weg was.  
  
Harry maakte eerst de brief open van Ron.  
  
Beste Harry,  
  
Heb jij ook de brief van school gekregen? Ikke wel en daar stond in dat ik tot Hoofdmonitor ben uitgeroepen, is dat niet geweldig? Ben jij ook tot Hoofdmonitor uitgeroepen of niet? Hermelien heeft me geschreven om te zeggen dat ze ook tot Hoofdmonitor is uitgeroepen. Zou je denken dat Hermelien me ziet zitten, ik vind haar namelijk al sinds een paar maanden heel leuk. Daar bedoel ik mee dat ik een beetje verliefd op haar ben geworden. Weet jij of ze me ook leuk vindt? Weet je trouwens dat we een nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten krijgen? Percy vertelde me het eergisteren, hij wilde niet zeggen wie is het geworden. Als je me niet meer schrijft dan zie ik je wel op woensdag in de Wegisweg.  
  
Groetjes Ron.  
  
'Typisch Ron' dacht Harry toen hij klaar was met lezen. 'Ik kan beter Ron gelijk terugschrijven dan hoeft Hedwig niet te lang te wachten tot Koe weg is'. Bij deze gedachte nam harry gelijk een stuk perkament en een veer en begon te schrijven.  
  
Beste Ron,  
  
Ik heb ook de brief van school gekregen, maar ik ben niet tot Hoofdmonitor uitgeroepen. Ik ben wel blij voor jullie dat jullie dat wel zijn. Ik ben gewoon blij dat ik aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam ben. Ik weet niet of Hermelien je ook leuk vindt, dat zou je toch aan haar zelf moeten vragen.  
  
'Hermelien is al sinds vorig jaar verliefd op je Ron, dat je dat niet gezien hebt?' Dacht Harry.  
  
Nee ik wist niet dat we een nieuwe leraar kregen voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, ik hoop wel dat deze het hele jaar uit houdt, want die van vorig jaar is ermee opgehouden de laatste maand van het schooljaar. Waarom wilde Percy het niet zeggen, ik wil graag weten wie de nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten is. Ik zie je woensdag wel in de Wegisweg.  
  
Groetjes Harry.  
  
Toen hij de brief af had zei hij tegen Hedwig "Koe kan nou weg gaan met de brief voor Ron". Toen hij dit zei kraste Hedwig heel opgewekt en draaide ze zich om en keek toe hoe Harry moeite moest doen om een heel erg opgewekte Koe stil te krijgen om de brief aan zijn poot te kunnen binden. Na veel moeite gedaan te hebben gooide Harry Koe uit het raam en ging weer zitten om de brief van Hermelien te lezen.  
  
Beste Harry,  
  
Ik ben tot Hoofdmonitor uitgeroepen!!! Is dat niet geweldig??? Ik heb een brief van Ron gekregen en hij schreef dat hij ook tot Hoofdmonitor is uitgeroepen, dat maakt het voor mij nog leuker, want dan kunnen we vaker bij elkaar zijn.  
  
'Ik zal maar niet schrijven om haar te zeggen dat Ron nu ook op haar verliefd is geworden, dan draait ze helemaal door van vreugde' dacht harry.  
  
Heb je nog iets van Sirius gehoord? Ik wil namelijk graag weten of hij nog leeft. Dat zou jij natuurlijk ook wel graag willen weten.  
  
'Natuurlijk wil ik dat weten' dacht Harry 'Ik moest hem maar eens gaan schrijven om het te vragen'. Ron schreef me ook om te zeggen dat we een nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten hebben, jammer dat Percy dat niet wilde zeggen. Als je niet meer terugschrijft, dan zie ik je wel woensdag in de Wegisweg.  
  
Groetjes Hermelien.  
  
P.S.: Kan niet wachten tot woensdag, dan zie ik Ron weer!!!  
  
Harry zou nu een brief terugschrijven naar Hermelien en zou ook meteen een brief schrijven naar Sirius, want hij wilde weten hoe het met zijn peetvader ging. Hij keek naar Hedwig en zag dat ze in een diepe slaap verzonken was. 'Ik kan maar beter wachten tot morgenvroeg' dacht Harry. Hij begon wel al met de brieven te schrijven.  
  
Beste Hermelien,  
  
Ik ben jammer genoeg niet uitgeroepen tot Hoofdmonitor, maar dat maakt mij niet veel uit, want ik ben al aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam. Ik ben heel blij voor jullie twee, vooral ook omdat jij dan vaker bij hem kunt zijn. Ik heb al een tijdje niks meer gehoord van Sirius, maar ben al een brief naar hem aan het schrijven om te vragen hoe het met hem is, want dat wil ik namelijk ook graag weten. Ron heeft me ook geschreven over de nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ik wil ook graag weten wie het gaat worden en ook dat deze het langer uit gaat houden dan die van vorig jaar. Ik zie je wel woensdag in de Wegisweg, dan kunnen we er over praten.  
  
Groetjes Harry.  
  
P.S.: Ik kan ook niet wachten tot woensdag, dan zie ik jullie tenminste weer.  
  
'Zo' dacht Harry 'Nu nog een brief aan Sirius schrijven en dan ga ik naar bed'. Zo gedacht zo gedaan, hij nam nog een stukje perkament en begon een brief aan Sirius te schrijven.  
  
Beste Sirius,  
  
Ik schrijf je deze brief omdat ik wil weten hoe het met je gaat. Ik heb al heel lang niks meer van je gehoord en dat heb ik wel gemist. Ron en Hermelien zijn allebei uitgeroepen tot Hoofdmonitor, ik ben het niet geworden, maar dat maakt mij niet zoveel uit, omdat ik al aanvoerder van het Zwekbalteam ben. We hebben ook een nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, maar ik weet niet wie het is, want dat wilde Percy niet zeggen. Ik ben woensdag op de Wegisweg met Ron en Hermelien om nieuwe schoolspullen voor ons laatste jaar te kopen. Ik hoop dat je snel weer terug schrijft. Groetjes Harry.  
  
P.S.: Waarom heb je eigenlijk niet meer teruggeschreven??  
  
Ja dat wilde Harry wel eens weten waarom Sirius niet meer had terug geschreven.  
  
Ondertussen in Zweinstein.  
  
"En heb je iets gevonden Sirius?" Vroeg Professor Perkamentus. Perkamentus is het hoofd van Zweinstein en had aan Sirius gevraagd om tijdelijk te spioneren bij Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners. "Ik weet niet wat ze allemaal zeiden, maar wat ik wel hoorde is dat ze Zweinstein wilde gaan aanvallen vanwege Harry" zei Sirius een beetje ongerust over Harry. Het was een maand geleden dat Sirius Harry voor het laatst geschreven had, dit was voor dat Perkamentus Sirius vroeg om deze opdracht voor hem te doen. "Goed," zei Perkamentus "dan weet ik genoeg. We moeten ervoor zorgen dat de school heel goed beveiligd wordt dit schooljaar, je weet zelf ook dat buiten zijn oom en tante de school de enige veilige plaats is voor Harry". "Ja dat weet ik, maar denk je niet dat het beter is voor Harry dat hij bij zijn oom en tante blijft dit jaar?" Vroeg Sirius nog steeds bezorgd. "Ik denk dat inderdaad veiliger is, maar als Harry hier is dan kunnen wij hem beter in het oog houden en ook beter beschermen. Want vroeg of laat komt Voldemort er toch wel achter waar Harry ondergedoken zit en komen ook zijn oom en tante in gevaar en dat willen we natuurlijk ook niet hebben" zei Perkamentus, "Nee dat klopt. Moet ik harry hierover gaan waarschuwen?" Vroeg Sirius. "Nee nu niet, want dat kan hem misschien bang maken om naar school te komen, we kunnen het hem beter vertellen als hij hier is" zei Perkamentus. "Oké" zei Sirius, "als je het niet erg vindt dan ga ik nu, ik heb behoefte aan een grote slaap" "Is goed, je hoort nog van me" zei Perkamentus met een glimlach. Hiermee veranderde Sirius in een grote zwarte hond en liep de deur van het kantoor van Perkamentus uit om naar zijn schuilplaats toe te gaan en een lekker lange slaap te houden.  
  
Weer in de Ligusterlaan.  
  
Harry had de brief af legde de twee brieven opzij, stond op en kleedde zich uit om te gaan slapen. Toen Harry in bed lag, lag hij nog na te denken over Sirius en viel langzaam in een diepe en droomloze slaap.  
  
De volgende ochtend werd Harry vroeg wakker, toen hij zijn bril opzette zag hij dat Hedwig weg was. 'Ze zal wel muizen aan het vangen zijn' dacht Harry. Hij zou na het ontbijt als Hedwig weer terug was de brieven wel opsturen. Hij ging naar beneden om te ontbijten, toen hij opeens in de keuken Dirk tegen zijn vader hoorde roepen "IK WIL COMPUTERSPELLEN HEBBEN!!!" Harry schrok toen hij dacht dat vandaag zijn oom en tante met Dirk naar de stad gingen om hem nieuwe schoolspullen te kopen. Hij mocht niet mee, dat was altijd al zo, hij moest naar dat oud mens een straat verder en dat was nou het laatste waar Harry zin in had vandaag. Opeens hoorde hij zijn oom roepen "HARRY, WAT STA JE DAAR TE DOEN???? DADELIJK BRAND HET SPEK AAN EN GA JE KLAARMAKEN VOOR STRAKS!!!" "Jaja," zei Harry "ik kom al". Toen ze allemaal klaar waren met het ontbijt stapte zijn oom en tante met Dirk die de hele tijd zeurde over computerspellen in de auto en ging Harry op weg naar dat oud mens. Hij had de kans nog gezien om de brieven aan Hedwig mee te geven en tegen haar te zeggen dat als ze vandaag nog terugkwam dat ze bij het raam moest wachten op hem. Dat oude mens wist niet dat Harry een tovenaar is en dat hij een uil heeft en dat wilde Harry zo houden.  
  
Na een lange saaie dag bij dat oude mens thuis doorgebracht te hebben, hij moest naar foto's van haar katten kijken en werd met cake, taart en snoep volgepropt, liep hij opgelucht weer naar huis, waar hij zag dat Hedwig op hem stond te wachten met een brief aan haar poot. Hij rende zo snel als hij kon weer naar huis, net toen hij binnen was en de trap wilde oprennen, kwam zijn oom eraan lopen en zei "Kom je nog eten of niet, wij hebben al gegeten en als je nu niet de restjes komt opeten gooien we het gewoon weg". "Nee dank je," zei Harry "ik heb geen honger". Toen Harry dat zei rende hij verder naar boven en begon zijn oom de restjes weg te gooien, want Harry kreeg alleen de restjes van het avondeten, hij mocht ook nooit mee eten, omdat Dirk sinds zijn eerste schooljaar bang voor Harry is geworden en hij wilde de tafel niet met Harry delen. Hier had Harry totaal geen moeite mee, maar vandaag had hij geen honger omdat hij de hele dag al werd volgepropt.  
  
Toen hij op zijn kamer aankwam, moest Harry even op adem komen. Toen hij eindelijk op adem was deed hij het raam open en liet Hedwig binnen, die ondertussen een beetje ongeduldig is geworden. Harry haalde de brief van haar poot af en aaide haar even om zich te verontschuldigen dat het zolang duurde. Harry maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap toen hij zag van wie de brief was, hij was van Sirius. Hij maakte snel de brief open en begon te lezen.  
  
Beste Harry,  
  
Sorry tot ik zolang niet meer gereageerd heb op al je brieven. Ik had je toen geschreven dat ik een tijdje weg moest. Dit was in opdracht van Perkamentus, ik kreeg een opdracht van hem en had een maand te tijd om deze opdracht uit te voeren. Ik kan je niet over deze brief zeggen wat de opdracht was, maar dat vertellen Perkamentus en ik wel als je op school komt. Ik ben zeer blij voor Ron en Hermelien dat ze Hoofdmonitor zijn geworden, maar vind het wel jammer voor jou tot jij het niet bent geworden. Harry, wees alsjeblieft heel voorzichtig in de Wegisweg, ik wil namelijk niet dat er iets gebeurt met je terwijl je nog op school zit.  
  
'Waar heeft hij het over?' Vroeg Harry zich af, maar dat zou hij wel vragen als hij op school was.  
  
Ik zie je wel als je op school bent, dus je hoeft niet terug te schrijven. Verder gaat het goed met me en sta goed onder veiligheid bij Perkamentus, dus je hoef je over mij geen zorgen te maken.  
  
Groetjes Sirius.  
  
Toen Harry de brief uitgelezen had, was hij zowel blij dat Sirius het goed maakte als nieuwsgierig wat Sirius te zeggen heeft over die opdracht. Hij vouwde de brief op, legde hem op het bureau, kleedde zich uit en ging op bed liggen. Harry kon niet wachten tot het morgen was, dan zou hij zijn beste vrienden weer zien. 


End file.
